minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Haley
Evil Haley... he's the most evilest at all. Believe me. You never want to encounter him. Me and my friend did, and our lifes changed forever... Chapter 1 - Structure Voids Me and my friend, Spark, just started a survival series on our YouTube channels. We played with each other on our special server for a long time. When we were recording, I found a fire randomly on a birch tree. I looked around. There was no lava, and Spark didn't get Flint and Steel yet. I decided it must have been a glitch. I said to Spark "Hey, I just found some fire on this birch tree. Can you come here?" Spark ran over to me from his house in the mountain near us. He said "Well, that's odd... is there any lava around?" I replied "No lava as far as I can see." Then a structure void suddenly appeared in Spark's hand. I said "Um... Spark? Why do you have a structure void?" I didn't give anyone op, so this was a bit confusing. A structure void then appeared in my hotbar, on the 4th slot, next to my raw beef. Spark said "I don't know." at the same time. I was getting bamboozled. There was no way structure voids were appearing in our inventories. Suddenly, every empty slot in my inventory was filled with Structure Voids. I said "Spark, there's a bunch of structure voids in my inventory!" He replied "Mine too!" As soon as he said that, a husk teleported in front of me. I didn't record me finding a desert, and never noticed one. I attacked it and said "Maybe I should end my video. This is getting a tiny bit scary." My recording suddenly ended, the video was saved, and my recording software was closed. Then my sword was replaced with a structure void for 3 seconds, then was reverted back. I was inflicted with hunger because of the husk. Spark dealt a critical hit with his stone sword and the husk fell, leaving behind some flesh and an iron ingot. I threw away a structure void and picked up the iron ingot, but then the iron was replaced with a structure void. Chapter 2 - Fire! The next week, I started recording on the server again. Spark was on too. We got into a voice chat in Discord and he started recording. I said "I'm pretty scared about last time." I then noticed the structure voids were gone and my iron ingot was back. I then asked Spark "Do you still have structure voids?" He replied "I don't have any more. Oh, and my string is back!" I didn't know his string was replaced. He never told me. Then I noticed that the fire on the birch tree was on every tree in the forest. Oak trees burst in flames and the birch trees were burning down. I stared at the scorching forest. Apples and saplings were everywhere, and logs were scattered across the grass. I said "Well, the fire has spread. A lot." Spark said "Well, should we salvage everything?" I replied "Obviously we should. Why wouldn't we?" We then went into a wood-chopping and item-collecting spree. When we were done, my inventory was full of oak, birch, apples, and saplings. I ran to our chests. Me and Spark's inventories combined made more then a chest of the items. We stored our stuff in the chests. Then I saw in the distance a roofed forest with lots of orange and yellow. More fire. I said "SPARK, THAT ROOFED FOREST IS ON FIRE!" I then noticed a big, wooden mansion. A woodland mansion! I then said "AND THERE'S A WOODLAND MANSION TOO!" Me and Spark ran towards the mansion and looted it quickly. We ran out when Spark said he saw 2 Evokers. The mansion burned down as we ran. We got back to our house and me and Spark deposited the loot. I took out 7 iron ingots and made some iron tools. Spark decided he needed armor, so he crafted an iron chestplate. But this wasn't the end of the bad. It continued. Chapter 3 - Dead Farmland Spark looked out our other window onto the farm. I asked him what he was staring at. He said "The farmland... it's all gone!" I came over to the window. The farmland was gone! The rabbits were still in their pen, jumping around. What could have done this? Then Spark left our house. He tilled the dirt and planted carrots and wheat. He used bone meal on some of the wheat. He then started his outro. I guess he was ending his video, so I joined in. Then I stopped recording. My video was automatically saved and the recording software closed. I asked Spark "Hey Spark, did your video automatically save?" He replied "Yeah, it did." This world was very confusing. The next week, when we were recording again, I noticed a white figure near the farm. The farmland was getting depleted. I decided I would edit the video just to circle it. Then my recording paused. Oops, I accidentally must have done it. I started recording again. The figure was gone and the farmland was gone. Again. I told Spark "A white figure was near the farm and it got rid of the farmland again!" Spark didn't believe me. It was true! I showed him by tilling one of the dirt blocks, then we went inside. The same white humanoid appeared and the farmland was depleted. I said "See? There's a white thing making the farmland disappear!" Spark said "That's impossible, only we know the IP!" I replied with "What if it isn't a player? What if it's something else?" Then Spark said "Are you sure that white thing is a SHEEP?" I decided to end my video there. Spark tilled the farmland again, but as soon as he did a Killer Bunny came out of a cave and started trampling the farmland and attacking him. I came out of the house and hit the Killer Bunny a couple of times. The Killer Bunny eventually died, leaving behind some raw rabbit and a Rabbit's Foot. I picked up the foot and left the raw rabbit. I hated eating rabbit. I got disgusted at the sight of raw rabbit. Me and Spark went back in the house and he did his outro. I stored the Rabbit's Foot in the chest. When Spark stopped recording, I said "Do you know, by any chance, how a Killer Rabbit came out of that cave?" He said "No idea!" He then left the server. I did too, to wait for the next week to come. I wanted to record again. Category:Entities Category:YOUTUBEMANI5's Works Category:Creepypasta Category:YouTubers Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World Category:Moderate Length Pastas